monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gojira57
Gojira57 is a Gamer, and Fan fiction writer from New York, USA. He joined the Monster Hunter Fanon site on April 26, 2012. His first Fan fiction was the Monster Hunter Legacy serie, which was followed by his Crossover with Cottonmouth255's MH Destiny trilogy: MHDXL: Taka V.S. Hurricurse: Shapeshifter war). He is now working on the MHEX series. He also noted for making an "Ask Gojira57" series of Blogs, Where people can ask him questions about his works, life, personal opinions, etc., And he answers them in the form of a blog. If you have any questions, you can put them in the comments below, and Gojira57 can answer them as soon as possible. Fan Games of Note *Monster Hunter EX (always being updated) Fan Fictions of note *MHDXL: Taka vs Hurricurse shapeshifter war *Monster Hunter Legacy EX: Hurricurse's Story *Monster Hunter EX: A new era (still a W.I.P.) Planned Fan fictions in the Future Classic Series Millenium Series (Hurricurse Reboot) The Legend of Drake Favorite Games/ Game series *Monster Hunter *Pokemon *Kingdom Hearts *Sly Cooper *Sonic the hedgehog *Skylanders *Minecraft *SPORE *The Legend of Spyro series *Enchanted arms *Fable series *Skyrim Favorite movies / Movie series *Godzilla (original Japanese series) *Alien, Predator, AVP *Disney movies *Jurassic Park *Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children *Pacific Rim Fan Fiction Characters on this Wiki of note Classic series Characters *Hurricurse *Kisisa *Gaia *Blood Gore Magala *Liniar *Doctor Sheritzu Takama *Goajiroth *Aqua *Squall *Commander Nicks *Dissidia *Soulver *Amauro *Rogue *Pekri *Lucifer Millenium series characters *Hurricurse *Goajiroth *The Blood Dragons *The Legion *Blood Gore Magala *Liniar *Doctor Sheritzu Takama *Iryz The Legend of Drake characters coming soon.... Monsters Created by Gojira57 so far..... Mainstream *Wilolu *Floraalaga *Wendigore *Clamereus *Eyewig *Necrorak *Harpy *Ravenous Wilolu *Uranium Floraalaga *Veeprey *Aspid *Idiacanthus *Rathalos-Sin *Alduisiose *Gorgomite *Bulette *Basiliskus *Sabrebeast *Abelion *Spinonyx *Were-Deviljho *Were-Magala *Paladin Teostra *Dark Teostra *Jetorius *Jurassic Deviljho *Keputosu *Sherureusu more coming soon.... Godzilla / Monster Hunter Crossover *Godzilla *King Ghidorah *Mothra *Battra *Angilas *Rodan *Megaguirus *Varan *Baragon *Ebirah *Juvinile Destroyah *Aggregate Destroyah *Flying Destroyah *Final Destroyah *Bagan *King Shisa *Zilla *Meganula *Meganulon Note: These will have SPORE renders soon Note: if you have any suggestions, please tell me. Nintendo / Monster Hunter Crossover Pokemon *Salamence (Elder Dragon) *Kingler (Carrapaceon) *Aggron (Brute Wyvern) *Steel Aggron (Brute Wyvern) *Tyranitar (Brute Wyvern) *Lugia (Flying Wyvern) *Ho-oh (Bird Wyvern) *Suicune (Fanged Beast) *Entei (Fanged Beast) *Raikou (Fanged Beast) *Moltres (Bird Wyvern) *Articuno (Bird Wyvern) *Zapdos (Bird Wyvern) *Vibrava (Neopteran) *Noivern (Flying Wyvern) *Rayquaza (Elder Dragon) *Groudon (Elder Dragon) *Kyogre (Leviathan) *Deoxys (???) *Gold Deoxys (???) *Dialga (Elder Dragon) *Primal Dialga (Elder Dragon) *Palkia (Elder Dragon) *Giratina (Elder Dragon) *Origin Giratina (Elder Dragon) *Hydregion (Elder Dragon) *Haxorus (Brute Wyvern) *Arceus (Elder Dragon) *Swampert (Amphibian) *Yvetal (Avian Bird Wyvern) *Xerneas (Elder Dragon) *Zygarde (Snake Wyvern) *Garydos (Leviathan) *Raging Garydos (Leviathan) *Buraki Garydos (Leviathan) *Zekrom (Elder Dragon) *Reshiram (Elder Dragon) *Kuryem (Elder Dragon) *Feraligator (Brute Wyvern) *Typhlosion (Brute Wyvern) *Blaziken (Bird Wyvern) *Blazing Blaziken Bird Wyvern) *Tyrantrum (Brute Wyvern) *Metagross (Carrapaceon) *Metang (Carrapaceon) *Omastar (Carapaceon) *Kabutops (Carapaceon) *Aerodactyl (Flying Wyvern) *Cradily (???) *Armaldo (Carapaceon) *Rampardos (Brute Wyvern) *Bastiodon (Herbivore) *Carracosta (Amphibian) *Archeops (Bird Wyvern) *Arourus (Herbivore) Metroid *Ridley (elder dragon) *Meta-Ridley (elder dragon) *Sheegoth (brute wyvern) *Baby Sheegoth (brute wyvern) *Magmoor (Snake wyvern) Note: If you have any suggestions, please post them on the comments below. Note: These will be have SPORE renders for each of them. Friends on the wiki *Cottonmouth255 *Giant enemy Crab 11 *Setheo *UkantorEX *pesky elderdragon *Joe333red *Master Ceadus 27 *BannedLagiacrus *Imrik37 External links: Facebook: Coming soon..... Trivia/Notes *The "Gojira" part of Gojira57's user name is the official japanese name for Godzilla. *His favorite monster classes are Brute Wyverns, Raptorial Bird wyverns, and Elder Dragons. Category:Wiki User Fan Fiction Writers Category:Fan Fiction Writers